The Path of Death
by breadwitharrows9
Summary: Historical AU - "Why us? What did we do wrong, huh?" he strokes her cheek "Life isn't fair sometimes, you know. I'm so sorry I can't do anything to help you... I wish I could... I wish we could be together" Katniss and Peeta in the Holocaust. Katniss's a Jew, Peeta's a nazi soldier. When their worlds collide, can they help each other? Nothing's ever too late...
1. The beginning

"NO WAY!" Katniss shouts to her mother, who closes her eyes at her daughter's behavior. They've had this conversation a million of times, but Mrs. Everdeen would still try to convince her daughter about it.

"We've had this conversation lots of times before and I'll always say no, you should be aware of that" Katniss says, taking deep breaths to calm herself down "She would risk her life for something not worth it! I already hunt, isn't that enough for you?! Prim shouldn't be preoccupied with this kind of things. She just has to enjoy every possible moment of her life, she's still so young" she sits down on the ground and rubs her face with her hands. She cannot let her sister do this, it was not worth it. She always tried her best to feed her family and she always thought they could survive like that, but apparently her mother didn't think the same way.

"Mama, don't you see? It's not worth it… getting out of the ghetto is too dangerous. If those nasty-"

"Watch your mouth young lady" Mrs. Everdeen said, scolding her daughter. Even in this situation, she would always try to reason and be polite and calm.

"Yeah, okay" Katniss replied, huffing "As I was saying, if those… German soldiers catch her, they would kill her! She wouldn't even have a chance!" Katniss says. She would rather starve to death by giving all her game to them then Prim having to risk her life for a little bit of food that wouldn't even feed the stupid cat, which in Katniss' opinion was only making everything more difficult, but Prim loves him, so Katniss won't do anything… yet.

"But we could try, we need more food"

"The one that I bring home it's sufficient. You should quit asking me that, my answer will always be no, even if I'm starving to death!" Katniss stomps her foot and gets out of the room to the other division of the small house… the Hawthorne's division.

"What's wrong Catnip?" Gale asks, putting Posy on the ground. He walks to her and looks into her eyes with a worried expression. She just sighs and shakes her head. Gale's eyes widen "Your mother asked you again, didn't she?" he asks. Katniss just nods and looks at the ground. Gale puts his index finger under Katniss' chin and gently lifts her head up, so that she can meet his gaze "Don't worry about that, she will give up someday. You know she's just trying to find the best solution for this problem"

"Yes, I know that, but I already hunt, why would we bother to make Prim do this, you know it's too dangerous, why can't she see that too?" Katniss throws her arms in the air in frustration. Gale nods in agreement and doesn't try to fight back, he knows Katniss is right.

"Katniss, dear, is everything okay?" Hazelle Hawthorne comes out of the bathroom, cleaning her hands on her apron, looking at Katniss with inquisitive eyes. Katniss looks at her and nods "Yes, Mrs. Hawthorne, do not worry about it" she says, nodding again, as if to make Hazelle sure that everything's okay. Hazelle shakes her head "Why, how many times have I told you to call me Hazelle" she smiles at Katniss sweetly and Katniss nods "Yes ma'am" she replies "I should get going now, to see how's Prim, thank you Hazelle" she turns to Gale "Thank you Gale, you always understand me so well"

"Whenever you need me Catnip" he smiles at her. She returns waves at him and goes back to the little room, separated from the Hawthorne's by a wall and a door.

"Katniss!" Prim jumps to her sister's arms happily, hugging her tightly. Katniss hugs back and kisses the top of her head.

"How was school little duck? Were you careful? You know the soldiers cannot see you with the books" Katniss asks, worriedly. Prim just smiles and nods rapidly "Of course I was, I am always careful" she examines her sister's face and narrows her eyes, knowing exactly what's going on in her mind "You know Katniss, I wouldn't mind trying to get out of the ghetto, I'm small enough, I'm sure I would fit in som-" Katniss raises her hand and shakes her head "Stop it Primrose! Stop it right there, you know I would never let you do it, so drop it"

"But-"

"I said to drop it, don't push this any farther" Katniss turns on her heel and goes to the kitchen to see Hazelle and Mrs. Everdeen cooking dinner. She sighs and turns to go back to the living room. Prim is sitting on the ground with a book in her hands. It looks quite old, but that's not to admire at all. Here they don't have good conditions and the books that they actually still have are really old. Primrose loves to read and her sister enjoys seeing how she is so interested in learning. Katniss smiles, one rare event since her dad passed out due to the horrible explosion in the mines that took the life of many Jews miners. She still can't take out of her head the thought that it wasn't just a sad incident, but truly caused by the Germans. Well, going back to what we were saying, the act of her to smile became even rarer (which, to be sincere, everyone thought was impossible) when they moved into the ghetto. Maybe the only thing that can actually make her smile genuinely is her sister and the love Katniss has for her.

Prim looks up at her sister and smiles real big to see her smile. She gets up, closing the book and putting it on the ground carefully but rapidly so that she can rush to her sister's waiting arms. They stay like that for a long time, Katniss stroking Primrose's hair and singing softly in her hear. Prim's still too young to be experiencing this cruelty of the world. She should not be worrying about hiding the books to learn or getting out of this hell to find food. At this young age she should be focused on school and maybe even playing with dolls. At Katniss' eyes, her sister was still a little girl who needs to be protected from all dangers at all costs. She would not let her sister go through the same things she did, not till she has strength to fight against it.

-xxx-

Katniss takes a deep breath and pushes the string a little more, focusing hard on her prey. She squints her eyes and-

"Hello Catnip" she jumps and lets go of the string, the arrow flying and sticking in the tree next to the rabbit she was just about to kill. She sighs frustrated and turns around looking at Gale with deadly eyes. He chuckles and lifts his hands up as to defend himself "I was just greeting you" he says. She rolls her eyes and walks to the tree, taking off the arrow and putting it on the quiver, next to the other ones.

"Well, thanks to you, I just lost a rabbit!" she says, looking at him again with a frown. It's his time to roll his eyes.

"It's just a rabbit-"

"Which could be our dinner tonight Gale!" she says.

"Okay, okay, you're right and I apologize for my lack of manners" he says formally, making Katniss shake her head and the corners of her mouth turn up a little "Stop that, you don't need to be so formal"

"I know, I was just kidding" he smiles at her "So, how many of those have you caught today?"

She looks at her belt and counts rapidly "Three rabbits and six squirrels. It's already something" she says, shrugging "How about you?" she asks.

"Four squirrels and one rabbit. I've already set ten traps, I have to go see them when we go home" he says "But now, I'm going to help you" he picks up a small rock of the ground and puts his index finger in his lips, telling Katniss to stay quiet. He looks at a tree and squints his eyes. He throws the rock to a tree making lots of birds fly from it. Katniss takes an arrow rapidly off the quiver, puts it on the bow and pushes the string, focusing on the eye of one of the birds and finally shoots, the arrow going straight in the place she wanted it to. She smiles a little and thanks Gale for the help. This day could've been going way worst.

-xxx-

Katniss was walking through the street on her way to pick up Primrose. Since she turned back earlier from the woods she wanted to surprise her little sister. But, to be honest, she did not enjoy walking here because you could see so much misery that she just wanted to get away from there as fast as she could. She looked up and saw she arrived at Rooba's house. Rooba was the owner of a Butcher's in the town, but when they moved to the ghetto the Germans took the property from its owner and now she teaches kids here. She knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer; someone that she hopes is Rooba herself, because she lives in that house with five more families. Luckily the face that she is faced with is the nice woman's one. She smiles warmly at Katniss and shows her her index finger, indicating her to wait. She goes inside and one minute later, Prim's running to Katniss, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Rooba, we'll be going now" Katniss says, holding her sister's hand and walking out. They walk awhile in silence until Prim stops walking. Katniss looks at her sister with raised eyebrows.

"Katniss, look" Prim points to an amount of people surrounding something "What's going on there?" she asks. Katniss shrugs and walks to the people, trying to pass through them. When she sees what's going on she gasps and tries her best for Primrose not to see it "Let's go Prim, it's nothing" she says, dragging her sister in the way back home again.

"Are you sure Katniss, because the amount of people there did not tell me it was nothing" Prim says, looking at her sister suspiciously.

"Hum… it was just a man doing a show to try and earn some food I guess" Katniss replies nervously. Prim sighs and shrugs, it's no use trying to convince her sister to tell her what was happening there.

Because Katniss would rather die than tell her sister that an old man was being whipped by a German soldier in front of everyone.

-xxx-

It's a normal morning as any other else. Katniss gets up and breaths in deeply, savoring the morning air. Ah, morning must be her favorite part of the day; it's so quiet you can hear the birds sing outside and the wind blowing. She dresses herself with a beige blouse and a pair of worn out pants that she got from Gale (which was a pair of pants he used when he was fourteen. Fortunately for Katniss he is much bigger than her) and her dad's hunting jacket. She looked at Prim and saw she was still sleeping. She sighs in relief. Lately Prim has been having lots of nightmares which has been worrying Katniss a lot. But what's been intriguing her most was that the nightmares were all the same. She dreamt that the soldiers would come, arrest them and kill them all after torturing them. She shakes her head: they could not do worst… she hopes.

She walks to the window and pushes it open. She sticks her head out and looks up at the sky. It's clouded, it's gonna be raining for sure. She sighs, she will have to come back earlier from hunting.

She notices, after a while that the birds stopped chirping… hum… weird. She closes the window and goes back inside. She did not notice the vehicles standing outside and the mount of people in the street.

"EVERYONE ON THE GROUND" a voice shouted after a loud 'bump'. Katniss jumped and her heart was beating so hard that she could swear it would jump out of her mouth. Primrose woke up and started screaming. A soldier came in the room and slapped her across the face, making her shut up. Katniss' mouth hung open and she attacked the soldier. How dared he touch her sister in such a way! He pinned her to the ground and punched her in the face three times before taking out a gun and pointing it to her head "Do you want to die you worthless bitch?"

Katniss' eyes widen and she shakes her head, gulping.

"I didn't hear you whore, what was your answer?" he asks again, smirking. She couldn't believe he was enjoying this…

She glanced at Prim from the corner of her eye and saw she was sobbing softly. She turned her eyes downwards and whispered "No sir, I beg you, let me live". Katniss _hates_ to beg, especially for a stupid German without a heart. But she can't leave Prim on her own because she knows her mother would enter in depression again, just like when her father died three years ago. She started coming back to life this year, five months earlier, in January. She could _not_, no; she _would not_ leave Prim to suffer in this Germans hands.

"That's what I thought" he smirks and punches Katniss again. He gets up and starts shouting again "Everyone, grab your belongings and get out of here onto the street! You have five minutes, not even one more!" he looks at Katniss again and spits at her feet, walking out.

Once she's sure he is gone, she runs to Primrose and hugs her tightly, rubbing her back and whispering softly in her ear "Shh Prim, everything's okay. They will not do anything wrong to us, I promise you that" she gets up and grabs Prim's hand "Now come on, we have to hurry"

They start grabbing all of the important things and walk out of the apartment with the Hawthorne's.

"Catnip, are you okay? I heard that German threatening you. I'm sorry I didn't come in to help you, I couldn't leave my family and if I entered he would've killed us both for sure" Gale apologizes. Katniss shakes her head "Everything's fine Gale, do not worry"

"JEWS! Get in line right now!" a voice shouted, startling all of them. Katniss grabbed Prim's hand and went to the line. She look up and saw the soldier that had beaten her up. She immediately looked at the ground again. She did not want for him to see her.

A soldier started walking in front of them saying things to which Katniss wasn't paying. Primrose was right. The dreams she had… it's like they were warning them to what was to come. They should've got away when they still had the chance. Now it's too late, they're most certainly going to die. Katniss' head shot up when she heard the soldier picking up people to take a step in front. When he reached them, he smirked and passed by. She sighed in relief; he did not pick any of the Everdeen's nor the Hawthorne's. When he finally reached the end of the line he shouted "Everyone I said to take a step in front, on the ground NOW!".

Everyone lay down on the ground with their arms up their heads and their faces on the paved floor. Katniss looked at the man and saw him well for the first time. He was bald and really strong. He took out a gun and Katniss' eyes widened. He smirked at his comrades and started walking. When he pasted the first person he pointed his gun to his head and shot. Katniss gasped. He continued his walking pointing the gun to the person's head and shooting. When he arrived the end, he bent down, lifted the woman's head up and laughed at her scared face. He pointed the gun at her forehead and whispered "Buh-bye" while laughing and shot. Primrose was sobbing, just like little Posy who was holding tight to her mother's apron. Vick was crying softly and Rory had his eyes closed tight. Katniss could swear she saw a tear streaming down his face. She was breathing heavily, holding Prim tight.

_My name is Katniss Everdeen, I'm 17 years old and today, 30th May 1943, my life changed forever._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my new fan fiction, I hope you like it :)**

**I do not wish to offend anyone with this story, so please let me apologize if that happened in this chapter.**

**Today I'm updating a new chapter for one of my other stories: 'Separated by Destiny, United by Blood', if you would like to check it out :D I have another one called "Kiss and Kill', maybe I'm updating tomorrow a new chapter. They're both rated T, this is my first rated M. If you'd like to give your opinions or help me, giving advices for this story I would really enjoy it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Hunger Games**_**,**** all rights go to Suzanne Collins.**


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta's POV

I knock on the door waiting for an answer while my left hand travels to one flower, putting it in the right place. When the door opens I'm greeted by a pair of sea green eyes looking at me with a baby on his arms. I take off my peaked cap and put it under my arm.

"Hey Finn. These are for Annie" I say, pointing to the flowers. He nods "Hello Peet" he smiles warmly at me "We have to be careful, Anne just fell asleep" he says, nodding towards the baby in his arms. I take a better look at her. She's really beautiful with tanned skin and her mother's dark hair "She's beautiful, congratulations"

"Thank you Peeta" he nods for me to come in. I clean my boots in the carpet and enter their house.

"Where's Finnick Junior?" I ask, looking around for the little boy.

"He's asleep too, today was really tough for him. He was really tired" Finnick whispers and I nod "And what about Annie? Is she asleep too?" I joke and he laughs "No, she's up there in our room, come on" he starts walking upstairs and I follow him. He guides me to their room and knocks on the door "Honey, are you awake?" he whispers.

"Yes, come in" she replies. He opens the door slowly and walks in. I follow him and Annie smiles really big once she sees me "Hello Peeta" she greets me.

"Hi Annie, you look gorgeous" I say and she chuckles a little "Why, thank you" she answers.

"You're welcome" I say back "I'm so sorry I didn't come earlier, I had some things to do" I say.

"There's no need to apologize Peeta, I understand" she says, smiling at me. I smile back thankfully.

"Besides, if you had come earlier you wouldn't be able to see her. She slept during the whole morning" he says and starts laughing. I laugh too and look at Annie, who's glaring at Finnick "You should talk" she replies and crosses her arms "You're right" Finnick agrees and sits beside her in bed, putting an arm around her. She leans her head in his shoulder and closes her eyes. I smile at them and look down, spotting the bunch of flowers in my hand "Oh! I almost forgot!" Annie opens her eyes and looks at me "These are for you Annie" I say, walking to her and giving her the flowers.

"Thank you Peeta, they are lovely" she inhales deeply and sighs lovingly "You should come have dinner with us one of these days"

"Thank you Annie, I would love to" I look down at my feet "But I can't. I'm not going to be here. I'm being transferred to Auschwitz-Birkenau" I hear her gasp. I know they were never happy with the decision I took. I finally manage to look up. She looks me in the eyes and a soft smile appears on her lips "It's alright Peeta, I understand"

"Thank you Annie" I say back. We fall in silence for a long while. I tuck my sleeve a little and see that's already time for me to go. I sigh "I'm sorry but I have to go" I say. Annie nods "Okay, thank you for coming Peeta. Don't forget to come visit us whenever you can" she says.

"I will" I reply. Finnick gets up "I'll take you to the door" he says, giving the baby to Annie and following me outside the room, downstairs. I open the door and turn around to face him "You're a really lucky man Finnick" I say. He shakes his head "Peeta, I'm sure you'll find a woman that will love you for who you are" he puts a hand on my shoulder "And you two will have tons of kids because, who deserves better than you to be happy?" he pulls me in a hug "Thanks" I whisper. He pulls back "You don't have to thank me, it's the truth" I smiles at him and wave.

"Goodbye Peet" he says and then walks inside, closing the door behind him.

I sigh…

I put on my peaked cap and shove my hands in my pockets. I start to walk down the street, kicking a rock here and there. What if Finnick's wrong? What if no one will ever love me for who I am? Besides, how could someone love a monster like me? Who kills innocent people because of hate?

I didn't even want to do this. I only did it to see if my mother would be proud of me at least one time in my lifetime. She always said I was the disgrace to the family. Everything I did wasn't right or good enough for her. She always hated Jews and was so happy once she knew they were going to be exterminated. And then I did the craziness of entering the Nazi army just to let her proud of me. How fool I was. It's true, she did treat me better in the beginning but then everything just started to be the 'normal' again.

I wish I could go back and stop all of this! Go back to the time where everyone was equal and had equal rights, where everyone frequented the same establishments. I just miss that time…

I even remember having a crush on a Jew girl. Okay, maybe it wasn't just a crush, I liked her till fourth grade, when she had to move out of town because of her father's job I think. I chuckle at the thought. I was five years old when I first met her. We were in a class and our teacher asked who knew a song, which I quite don't remember the name…. well, as I was saying; her hand shot straight up. She went to the front of the class and I think my heart stopped when I heard her singing… she had such a magnificent voice. I think even the birds stopped to listen to her. She was so beautiful with her grey eyes and dark hair in two braids. I just hope she's fine with everything that's happening right now.

I look up and see I've already arrived my destination: the train station. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even see it. I look around searching for my father and once I see him, I start walking and waving at him.

"Hello son" he greets me when I approach him.

"Hello father" I say back, picking up the three suitcases he brought me from home. We walk inside of the station in silence and stay like that till the train arrives. I start walking but he calls me "Peeta!" I turn around.

"You know we're really proud of you" he says. I shake my head "Don't you mean _mother_ is _happy_ not _proud_ with me? I mean, if happy even is a term we can use with her, nothing that I do is enough for her" I whisper the last part "Anyway, as I was saying, I know that you are not proud of what I'm doing and I know for sure you don't like it either" I say, putting my suitcases down and crossing my arms.

He gets closer "I never said I was proud for what you're doing. When I said proud, I meant that I'm proud that you still try to make your mother proud and happy for you" I feel my eyes widen and I close and open my mouth several times. I always heard that actions speak louder than words and I decide to hug him tightly. He hugs me back "I'll miss you so much father" I whisper.

"I'll miss you too son" he says. I break up and smile "Thank you"

"You're welcome. I guess this is goodbye then. I hope you have a nice trip" he says and I nod, picking up the suitcases and entering the train. When I sit, I wave at my father through the window and mouth 'goodbye' to him several times, until the train starts moving.

I sit back in my chair and close my eyes. Might as well rest a little during this trip, taking me to my new nightmare. The last thing I remember hearing is the sound of the train moving in the railways.

-xxx-

"Sir? Sir" I hear someone call in the distance. I shift a little but keep my eyes closed "Sir?" I hear again. I force myself to wake up and as I'm brought back to reality, the sound of the voice gets clearer and closer. I open my eyes and blink several times to adapt them to the light. I look at the person who was calling me and am greeted with terrified brown eyes "Yes?" I ask.

"Can I take your suitcases Sir?" she asks. I take a better look at her. She looks like she is around fourteen years old and she's really skinny. She's wearing a striped blouse and pants. The thing about her that stuns me the most is that she is bald… well, not exactly bald, it's more like a buzz cut.

"Why would you do that? I can do it myself" I say. She looks at me with disbelief "Because it's my job Sir" she says slowly and calmly as if for me to understand. My mouth gets in a 'o' shape "Well, what's your name?"

"Rue, Sir" I nod and extend my hand for her to shake it, but instead she shrinks and sits on the ground, her hands above her head "Please don't hurt me Sir. I apologize for whatever I've done wrong" she says in a begging tone. I frown in confusion "I was not going to hurt you, even if you had done anything wrong"

Slowly, she lets her arms fall to her sides and confusion crosses her face "You are not?" she asks and I shake my head vigorously to make her get my point "Please do not mess with me Sir. If you're going to hurt me, please do it now"

I put my hands in her shoulders and shake my head again "Rue, I'm not going to hurt you, I swear" she looks relieved.

"Well, let's start again. I'm Soldier Peeta Mellark" I extend my hand for her again and this time she shakes it "Rue Bacharach" she says back "It's really nice to meet you Mr. Mellark"

"Please call me Peeta and the pleasure it's all mine. Now let's get these suitcases out of here" I walk to where my suitcases are but she grabs my arm "You can't sir. It's my job and I have to do it. If someone sees you helping me both of us would be in major troubles" she says.

"I-you-we…" I stutter. I shake my head and sigh "Okay, I'll let you do it but I do not agree with it" she chuckles and picks up the suitcases. I follow her outside the train.

"Hello, you must be Soldier Mellark" a voice behind me says. I look at Rue and see she lowered her head and keeps walking away. I turn on my heels "Yes, I am"

"Great! I'm Seneca Crane and I'll be accompanying you around camp for the first couple of days" he says and I nod. He leads me through the camp and talks about lots of things that I'm not actually paying attention to. I just can take in the misery that these people live in…

"Mellark" he calls me and I snap out of it "Yes?" I ask.

"A new train just arrived. Come with me so that you can see how the things work here" he starts walking and I follow him. I still didn't pay attention at all until I saw a bunch of people walking through the gates. I sigh and look down, ashamed of what I might have to do with them. Seneca walks up to them and starts shouting and telling them how it will be from now on. I still look at the ground until I hear a shot and screams. I look up immediately and see a person on the ground, blood starting to spread in the ground. Then a woman starts to cry and sob uncontrollably and launches herself to the ground, hugging desperately the body to her body "KILL ME TOO!" she shouts "I DON'T HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR!"

One of the soldiers smirks and shakes his head "I won't" he says cruelly "I want you for myself, how about that. I have to say you do have a nice body. Besides, it would be real fun seeing you suffer like that. You'll be my new toy" the woman sobs hysterically and my eyes widen. What a bastard!

I look through the crowd and I can see their terrified eyes and worried expressions. And then I see her… a beautiful brunette with dark hair that's braided to the side. I look up and our eyes meet. Those grey eyes… I would never forget those grey eyes…

She looks away from me and I look at the woman hugging the corpse. At this time only two words cross my mind: Katniss Everdeen.

**A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry for the late update. I haven't had time to write at all.**

**I repeat that I do not wish to offend anyone with this story, so let me apologize if that happened in this chapter.**

**Please, review, follow or favorite if you'd like to.**

**Thank you for reading and have a good week :) **


	3. Welcome to the Nightmare

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm so so so incredibly sorry for the long wait but I haven't had my computer these past days.**

**I'm really happy you're enjoying this story so far and I want to thank from the bottom of my heart for every review, follow and favorite. You guys are THE BEST!**

**With that said, enjoy**

Katniss's POV

_BAM_

This must be the sound of death…

Prim rushes into my arms and holds tightly to me. I just stare at the dead man's body, speechless. At this moment, I can't make coherent thoughts… I have so many questions to be answered. Where am I? What are they going to do with us? Are they going to kill everyone? Can this get even worse? Has this become a hobby to them? Killing people just for fun?

I have to say these Nazi soldiers are able to make me even sicker. I just wanted to do something to stop them. I just want all of this to stop! Poor woman, she just lost the love of her life and to make everything worse that soldier will make her his toy.

Toy… why do they use such expression to define a human being? Yes, because we are human beings and we deserve to live, to love, to have a future just like any other person deserves. I scan the crowd, watching each and every one of the reactions. Some people cry, some people shrink and some people have the most deathful glare I have ever seen.

But then my eyes meet someone else's and my breath catches in my throat. A tiny gasp escapes my lips as I look into his eyes. Blue eyes. Incredible blue eyes in a shade that I have never seen before. He looks frustrated about what's happening and I believe it for a second… until I notice fully what he's wearing. A Nazi uniform! How dare he make such a face when he's here helping this craziness! When he's helping kill innocent people! I look away with what I'm almost pretty sure it's a disgusted face. If it's not, at least is what I'm feeling inside. Prim's sobs and the feeling of wetness in my shirt makes me snap out of my thoughts. I run my hand through her hair and whisper soothingly to her. My head snaps up when I hear a deep voice asking our attention.

"Jews!" the voice says, cracking a little at the end. I try to see through the amount of people that are now in front of me. The man that I see is not what I imagined. He's different from all the other soldiers: he's small and thin. This man looks way older than them. He has hair as white as snow and has puffy lips and cruel eyes… eyes that remind me of a snake. I shudder at the sight.

"I'm General Coriolanus Snow. I welcome you to this camp" I see what's a hint of a smirk on his lips "You'll like it here. Now, let's split you in two groups" he says and starts shouting orders to which all of us comply. In the end, I find myself in the middle of men and few women. The difference between the two sides is that on the left side, there are mostly small children, old and/or sick people and lots of women too. Between those people were Posy and Hazelle. They picked up Posy but didn't pick up Hazelle so she managed to sneak into the crowd to be with her daughter. But before she went, she reassured Vick and Rory that everything would be okay, that they would be fine.

I don't know why but I do not have a good feeling about that left side… I think it would be better if Hazelle brought Posy with her to the right side, the side where I'm in with Prim, mama, and the rest of the Hawthorne's. The soldiers lead the left side away from us and order us to separate again: the few women that are left to one side and the men to the other.

Two groups of soldiers walk up to us. One group takes the men and the other takes us women. They lead us to a small room where they lock us in. I look at my surroundings and see that there's nothing around us. I hear the door open again and a soldier walks in.

"Listen up!" every head snaps towards the soldier "Undress here and then enter in there" he points to a straight corridor that leads to another big door "You shall have a shower to clean yourselves a little. Hurry!" he says, motioning for us to be quick. I look at the people around me. Prim is shaking and unbuttoning her pink dress, tears streaming down her face. I look at myself once again and start taking off my dad's hunting jacket. It's like everything is happening in slow motion: I finish undressing myself and the soldiers walk in and lead us to the door and we enter in. I gasp loudly once the cold water collides with my skin. I do my best to clean myself but it isn't sufficient, as I don't have any soap with me to wash my body nor my hair. When we finish, they lead us yet to another room and my eyes widen when I see an empty chair sitting in front of a man holding a pair of scissors. They order us to form a line and the first girl, sits in the chair. The man starts cutting her hair and my hands fly to my mouth as her screams and her begging voice echoes through the room. They cannot cut our hair!

The line keeps moving and finally it's our turn. Primrose is in front of me and when the soldier standing next to the man orders her to sit down, she takes an hesitant step towards the chair. She sits down slowly and closes her eyes tightly, her fists clenching and her bottom lip worrying between her teeth. Once she hears the first 'snap' of the scissors cutting her beautiful blonde hair, a sob escapes her throat, followed by another 'snap' and another sob. My heart clenches for my little sister and I close my eyes too, trying to get away from this reality. The worse thing about all of this is that I can't do anything to stop it. I open my eyes again when I hear them calling me. I sit down in the chair and keep my head held high, to show them that I'm not afraid of them, that I am good, even better than them. When the man finishes his job, I stand up and nod politely at him, because I know he's one of us. He nods back and I turn on my heel to rush back to Prim. I transcend another door and spot her in a corner, her arms wrapped around her naked form and her eyes scanning the people gathered around something. I run to her and hug her. Sobs start to escape her throat again and I kneel down, taking her face in my hands and looking her in the eyes.

"Prim, listen" her sobs are now quiet whimpers as she looks at me with fear and hurt in her eyes "Everything's going to be okay as long as we do what they tell us to do. Do not try to contradict them or they'll hut you. We're going to get out of this fine and we'll go back to town and live like decent human beings. Now, promise me you'll do what I said" she nods her head and I shake mine "Please say it" I say. She looks me dead in the eye and nods again "I will do what you said. I promise" she then smiles a little and shows me her pinkie. I chuckle softly and entwine our pinkies together, sealing the promise. Our mother arrives and hugs us both.

"We're fine" Prim whispers softly and I nod. Mama sighs and kisses our cheeks.

"What's happening there?" I ask Prim. She shrugs "I don't know. When I actually arrived, everyone was already there"

"Well, let's see" I hold her hand and walk towards the amount of people, trying to pass through them "Excuse me, excuse me"

When we finally reach the front I see a table with lots of clothing in there. I spot people already dressed and being directed by the soldiers out another door. I start searching for something to dress. I pick up a white and blue striped shirt and pants and dress them quickly. These clothes are a little too just to my body but I don't have the time to change them since the soldiers have already walked up to us and are guiding us towards the door. When we cross it, I find myself yet in another room… with another door on the opposite wall I'm in. I sigh, I'm really starting to get done with doors. We never know what's on the other side, it can be something that'll kill us. And there's another line. I hear the cries of the woman who's in the front and I wonder to myself what we need to do in this room. The line moves so slowly that it looks like they want to torture us. When it's my turn I eye the man standing in front of me suspiciously.

"Give me your arm" he says, extending his hand out to me. I cross my arms over my chest protectively "Why would I do that?" I ask. I look up just to see a hand coming towards my face, the impact making my head turn to the side. I put my hand over my face and look fiercely at the soldier.

"Because he said you to, isn't that reason enough? Or do you need more of a reason to do it?"

I shake my head "No sir" I extend my left arm and the man picks up a pointy thing that looks like a needle and starts writing something on my skin. I bite so hard on my bottom lip that I feel the taste of blood in my mouth. After what looked like an eternity, the man spoke again "You may leave" I nod curtly and rush away. Once my mother, Prim and the rest of the women are done they lead us out of the room to the outside. I raise my eyebrows, is it night already?

The soldiers hurry us through a path that I wouldn't see if it weren't for the lights above us. We arrive a barrack where they put us inside.

"Three per bunk" one of the soldiers says "I would sleep If I were you, what you went through today is nothing compared to what you're going to suffer tomorrow and for the rest of your lives" he and his comrades laugh and leave the barrack. My mother pulls Prim and I into her arms and guides us to the end of the barrack, seeing the front was already taken by other women. Since we're three we can sleep together which is a relief for me. Once we're settled down, my mind goes through what happened this entire day and during the trip to this nightmare. Seven people died in the train… seven.

I close my eyes tight and finally let the tears I've been holding these past days run freely down my face.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed and that this chapter was worth the wait. Next chapter we'll be back on Peeta's POV! Yay! **

**Again I recall I do not wish to offend anyone with this story and I apologize if that happened in this chapter. **

**Thank you for reading and I hope you have a good the rest of a good week :D**


	4. The 'shower'

**A/N: Hey guys :) I just want to thank ou all for the reviews, follows and favourites, they really make me happy :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Hunger Games**_**, all rights go to Suzanne Collins**

**Enjoy :D**

Peeta's POV

"Mellark!" I hear someone calling me with an angry tone. I turn my head towards the voice and see Cray staring down at me "Are you deaf? I've already called you three times"

"I'm sorry sir, I was just lost in thought" I reply, getting up and looking down at my boots.

"I don't fucking care what you were doing! Pay more attention and shut that fucking mouth of yours" he yells in my face "Now go see Crane, he asked for you" he says, in a calmer tone. I nod curtly and get out of there as quickly as I can. Since I saw Katniss today, I cannot get her out of my mind. It's like… I don't know, maybe destiny brought her back into my life… but I have to admit, these are not the best circumstances for that. I want to help her so badly. After I saw her she looked away from me… almost as if I was too nasty to look at. I hope she doesn't think I'm okay with all of this. I did notice she was accompanied by some people. I'm almost pretty sure the blonde girl she was hugging was her little sister, the one she did not stop talking when we were in school… I mean, not that I was eavesdropping or something. I think the taller blonde was their mother. But there was another family with them but I have no idea who they were. There was a woman holding a little girl with two boys by her side and then there was a taller man next to them. Thinking better, he was a lot like Katniss, dark hair, gray eyes. I wonder what they are to each other. I look up and knock at Crane's door. He opens the door instantly and smirks at me.

"Now, now Mellark. It's time for you to learn how we take care of the 'shower'" he pats my back and closes the door behind him.

"What do you mean, the 'shower'?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at him questioningly. He just smirks bigger and shrugs "You'll see" he leads me through the camp in silence as I watch all the misery and the way people shrink when we pass by. I keep scanning the women in hope to find Katniss but the sound of skin colliding against skin catches my attention. I turn around quickly and see Seneca holding a woman by her neck, his hand raised up high before coming down again with all his force, in a painful punch. The woman falls to the ground and I see Crane raising his hand yet again. I run quickly to him and grab his arm, putting it behind his back and pinning him to a wall.

"Mellark, what the fuck are you doing? Get off me!" he screams at me. I shake my head "Only when you decide to calm down. Come on, take some deep breaths" he does as I tell him to and starts calming down a little "Okay, I'm calmer now, you can let go of me" he says. I let go of him slowly. He straightens his jacket and nods at me with a frown.

"Now, what happened?" I ask, curiosity evident in my voice.

"You didn't see?" he asks, disbelievingly. I shake my head and his jaw clenches "That bitch" he points in the direction the girl is sitting on, with another girls surrounding her "spit at my feet. That piece of trash had the fucking courage to do such shit!" he says, getting angry again.

"Okay, I understand, but beating her up isn't the most favorable way to resolve things" I say, putting my hands up. He chuckles darkly "It's so obvious you're new here Mellark. You have still so much to learn in here and I'll be more than happy to teach you" he shakes his head and shoots the girl a dark look

"Let's get going" I say and start walking but his voice interrupts me "Wait a second" he says. I turn around and watch him walk over to the girl. I start walking up to him, thinking he would beat her up again, when he grabs her wrist and throws her to the ground, right in front of me.

"What's your name whore?" he asks.

"Like you care you f-" Seneca interrupts her by kicking her in the side. She hisses in pain.

"Don't make me ask again" he says.

"Johanna" she responds through clenched teeth.

"Well, _Johanna_" he says, emphasizing her name "I think you owe Soldier Mellark here a 'thank you', if it wasn't for him stopping me, you would be dead right now bitch" she stays silent for some seconds until Crane kicks her side again "Feisty are we?" he kneels down next to her, grabs her neck and makes her look up at me "Say it" he whispers in her ear. She stays silent again and he slaps her "Say it!" he screams in her hear. I'm about to tell Crane to stop when she speaks "Thank you Soldier Mellark"

"Thank you Soldier Mellark for saving my worthless life. Now repeat" Seneca says, smirking. Johanna takes a deep breath before speaking "Thank you Soldier Mellark for saving my worthless life"

"Perfect" he turns her so she's facing him and spits in her face. She closes her eyes tightly and I see her jaw clench "Go back to work" he slams her head onto the ground and gets up "Let's go" he starts walking and I look at Johanna, mouthing a 'sorry' to her before going after Crane. I look back once again and see her staring at me with a confused look on her face. I ignore it and keep walking. The rest of the walk is made in silence till we arrive what looks like a small house with huge chimneys. I look at Crane and he smirks at me once again "We're here" he says and walks in through the door. I walk behind him and stay focused on his back.

"Ladies" he says in a calm tone. I look up and see women standing naked in front of us. They try to cover every part of their body with anything they can. My eyes widen when I see the woman and the little girl who were with Katniss earlier there.

"You're going to take a shower so that you can clean yourselves and then you'll have a quick meal, because I'm pretty sure you're all hungry. After that you'll be assigned to work" they all looked at him with confused expression and he smirked "Get in the showers"

At that moment men dressed in the same outfit as every prisoner of this camp walk in the room and hurry the women into another room. I take a quick glance inside it and spot showerheads in it. The last woman entering the room turns around and looks right into my eyes and a shiver runs down my spine. The men close the heavy door and lock it and I'm sure the look of confusion in my face is not unseen by Seneca, since he chuckles "This is going to be the best part Mellark, come with me" we walk out of the 'house' and climb a flight of stair that lead us to the roof. A soldier sees us arrive and grabs two things that I cannot see. He walks up to us and gives us those two things that now I can identify as being gas masks. I try my best not to gasp and take the mask from the man, putting it on my face. Seneca walks up to a man kneeling down and pats his back. He picks up a big tin and displays it to me "This, Mellark, is the best invention in the entire world" he says, laughing.

"And what exactly is that?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, eyeing the thing suspiciously. He laughs again "This is Zyklon B, a powder that is activated when it contacts with air, making it a deadly weapon that we're going to use to exterminate those bitches down there"

My eyes widen and I'm grateful he can't see it through the mask. He kneels down and signals for me to kneel down next to him. I do as I'm told and he opens a little hatch on the ground.

"Do you want to do the honors?" he asks and I swear he must be smirking. I shake my head and gulp "No, I think it's better you do it, so that I can see it and not mess up if I have to do this one day" I say the only excuse that comes to my mind right now. He shrugs and starts pouring the powder into the hole, laughing the whole time. I… I can't get that woman out of my head. The one who looked at me when she entered the 'shower', as if asking me to do something. But I couldn't… I _can't_. That look will forever burn my soul, because deep down I know that she knew what was going to happen to them and was asking me the question I would so much like to answer if I knew the answer: Why?

After Seneca pours the entire powder the screams begin. The screams, the groans, the whimpers, the sound of them coming against the doors, trying to break it. I look as a man walks up to lorry and turns it on, suffocating the sounds of those who are fighting for dear life.

The next two hours are torturous, that lorry making me crazy. I'm sitting next to a tree with my head on my hands when Seneca calls me. I get up quickly and walk to him, hoping that we could finally go away.

"Let's see our work of art Mellark, it's so beautiful that it almost makes me cry" he says sniffing a little and then laughing "Almost"

We enter the 'house' again and they unlock the door, opening it slowly. I feel a urgent need to vomit when the corpses fall to the cold floor. I can't bear to look at this. I run out of there and go next to the tree I was sitting on, everything I had on my stomach finally coming out. I feel Seneca behind me, watching me intently. When I finally finish, I clean my mouth with the back of my hand and turn around to face him. He's smirking at me "Eh, lover boy, can't stand dead people can we?"

I raise an eyebrow "Lover boy?" I ask.

"This is surely going to be your new nickname here in camp, you're too loving and caring, you need to be more tough, these filthy people don't deserve any of that feelings" I just nod, wanting to finish the conversation "Now let's go, it's getting dark and we still need to have dinner" he starts walking and I follow him. He does speak to me through the way but I answer as shortly as I can. I'm relieved when we finally arrive. We go to the canteen and get our plates and drinks, walking up to a table and putting there our trays.

"So, did you like your first day?" he asks "Puking apart obviously" he adds, chuckling at his own joke.

"Hum, yeah, I learned a lot today thanks to you" I respond lying.

"You're welcome" he says proudly.

I finish dinner as quickly as I can and go rushing back to my room. I slam the door close and walk rapidly into the room, putting my head on the wall. I remember everything that happened today and throw everything I have on a near nightstand to the ground in an act of fury. I slam my fist against the wall and sit down on the floor, my knees pulled up to my chest, my head resting in them. It is in that moment that the sobs start escaping my throat, remembering what I couldn't have done but I wish I did.

**A/N: I really wanted to update this today because I'm not sure when I'll be able to post again. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't want to kill me for killing Hazelle and Posy :( I'm really sorry.**

**I recall I do not wish to offend anyone with this story and I want to apologize if that happened in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, Suzanne Collins does.**

**I hope you have a good week :D**


	5. Gratefulness

**A/N: Heeeeyyy guys! I'd like to thank you all for the reviews, follows and favorites; they really make me happy :)**

**I want to point out that I'm sooooo grateful to Guest, those words made me so happy and brought tears to my eyes. You're amazing, thank you so much for those kind words :)**

**For all your support, I'd like to dedicate this chapter for all of you who are following this story and have reviewed and have supported me through these five chapters. To all of you a major THANK YOU, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Please enjoy,**

Katniss' POV

I wake up startled by shouts coming from the entrance of our barrack. I open my eyes and rub them with the heels of my hands, trying to get the sleep away. I bring my feet out of the bunk and I shiver when they touch the cold ground. I look to the entrance and see a bunch of soldiers starting to walk through the cabins and shouting at the women for them to wake up. I turn to my side and see Prim and mama still sleeping. I look again at the soldiers and see they're closer to our bunk now. I start to shake Prim.

"Prim… Prim, wake up! Prim! Prim!" I say as I shake her. She starts mumbling and turns around. I sigh

"Prim, you have to get up!"

"Just five minutes Kat" she mumbles.

"No Prim, you have to get up right now, the soldiers are arriving and they'll make you get up. Please" I whisper to her. She finally sits up and rubs her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asks me right before a loud yawn escapes her mouth.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's pretty early. Now, let me wake up mother" I get up and walk up to her side of the bunk "Mama… mama, are you listening to me? Mama, you have to get up, the soldiers are coming"

Mama opens her eyes and looks up at me. She sits up and stretches her arms, yawning . Right when her arms fall to her sides, the soldiers arrive our bunk.

"Get up and walk outside now!" a soldiers shouts. The three of us get up and do as he told us to. Once we arrive outside, we see every women lining up.

"We have to line up?" Prim whispers to me.

"I think so, let's go" I hold her hand and direct ourselves to the second line. Prim starts asking me lots of questions and doesn't give me even time to answer them. Someone coughs loudly behind me and I turn around to see a girl who looks about my age and with her hair shorn off like mine standing there. She rolls her eyes at me and I gasp at her rude motion.

"What the fuck are you doing?" she asks and my eyes widen at her vocabulary. I note Primrose turning around as shocked as me and I look at her "Prim, turn around"

"But-"

"No buts, just do what I say!" she looks at me once again and nods quickly, turning around.

"Excuse me miss" I start saying "But I don't know who you think you are to talk to me like that and" I stop abruptly upon watching her face more carefully. I don't know how I hadn't seen that before. Her eye is purple and swollen up and she has a couple of bruises here and there on her face. I gasp "What happened to your face?" I ask, raising my hand to touch softly on her bruised eye. She slaps it away "It's none of your business! Just turn around and keep that mouth shut!"

"Johanna! She was only trying to be nice!" a little girl next to the girl I was talking to speaks. I look at her and see her smiling a little at me "I'm sorry" she apologizes "She's just pissed off right now. I'm Rue by the way" she extends her hand to me and I grab it, shaking it.

"Katniss. And this is my little sister, Primrose, but you can call her Prim" I say, pointing at my sister. Upon hearing her name she turns around and smiles at Rue. Rue smiles wide too and when she's about to talk we hear the soldiers calling us. Me and Prim turn around quickly and look ahead.

"Listen! You're now going to be assigned to work! But before, you're going to have… breakfast" he claps his hands and screams at the top of his lungs "GO! GO!"

Every women starts walking and bumping against Prim and I. I see a hand waving in our direction and spot Rue looking at us. I grab Prim's hand and walk to her.

"Hey girls" she greets us "Let's hurry up" she says, taking me and Prim through the amount of women. There was something bothering me about the soldier's speech. He did hesitate upon saying the word 'breakfast'. I decided to share my doubt with Rue.

"Hum… hey Rue?" I called her. Rue turned around "Yes?" she asked back.

"Do you know why the soldier hesitated so much before saying 'breakfast'?" I ask, curiosity evident in my voice.

"Well… I'm not sure, but maybe they agree too that what they give us doesn't even deserve to be called food, much less breakfast" she says, shrugging her shoulder a little. I nod and keep walking, while looking at the ground. Rue stops abruptly and I bump against her.

"Rue? Is everything alright?" Prim asks her. Rue looks at both of us with frantic eyes.

"Oh no! I totally forgot! You need to have a container, like a bowl or a mug, it doesn't matter! If you don't have one, they won't let you eat!" she says, looking everywhere.

"Do you know where we can get one?" I ask, starting to feel nervous. Prim and I haven't eat since yesterday and I'm worried for her. I am quite hungry too, but it's not me who matters, it's Prim. She needs to eat.

"Hum…" she looks around "You can go to the barracks look under the bunks, maybe there are some of other women that are not there anymore" she says. I nod and start running in the direction of the barracks, trying to avoid the soldiers. I don't know what they'd do if they saw me.

I look behind to see if anyone's following me and suddenly I bump hard into someone and fall to the ground. I put my hand over my head with my eyes closed "Ow" I whisper.

"Are you okay?" a male voice asks me. I open my eyes and am greeted by blue eyes… familiar blue eyes…

I look better at the man standing in front of me. It's obvious he is a Nazi soldier, you can tell that by his uniform. He has blond hair, which falls in waves in his forehead under his peaked cap. His eyes are wide as he analyses me. I start to get up and trip a little, but his firm hand steadies me. I slap it away "I'm fine" I hiss through clenched teeth. I think I see hurt in his eyes for a moment, but it's too quick, it instantly goes away.

"What are you doing out here? I thought it was supposed for every women to be having breakfast?" he asks, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at me. I huff.

"I forgot something in the barrack… but honestly that's none of your business" I say coldly at him. If there is one thing I've learned since all of this started was to not be afraid of these sick soldiers.

"Oh?" he says "And what might that be Katniss?" he asks and I'm about to answer him that as I said, it was none of his business when it hits me that he used my name… he used _my_ name. My hands fly to my mouth and my eyes widen in surprise. He looks at me confused until it hits him too and I see regret in his eyes "I-I mean… I… I was-" he starts stammering and I start to back away.

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"Katniss… I swear I won't hurt you… I just… I" he says, walking towards me with his arms extended to calm me down. But it was too late "Get away from me you sick bastard!" I scream at him and start running towards the barracks, never looking back. I hear him call my name a few times but I just ignore it. How could he possibly know my name? I've never seen him in my life! I arrive the barrack and lean against one of the bunks, trying to catch my breath. What just happened? I- I'm so confused. I shake my head to clear it from these thoughts. I need to start looking for what I've come here for. I start to walk to the end of the barrack when I hear footsteps outside of it. I quickly hide myself under a bunk and listen. The footsteps stop abruptly when I hear a familiar voice say almost franticly "Hey! Cato! Wait up" I gasp. It's that blue-eyed soldier!

"What Mellark?" the other guy says, his voice sounding irritated.

"Hum… you don't need to check that barrack, I've already did it myself" he says. The other guy stays quiet for a moment before saying "And why would you do that?"

"I was passing by and I thought 'Why not check it already? Might as well save work for others'" the blue-eyed says.

"Hum… are you sure you didn't see anyone? Let me just check it out" the other guy says, seeming that he was not convinced. I start hearing footsteps and I hold my breath.

"Wait!" I hear that frantic voice again "I'm 100% sure that there's no one there. Besides, we should join the others, they must be asking where we are"

"Aaahh…. Okay, I think" the other soldier finally says, and I hear footsteps once again, but this time they're withdrawing. I release the breath I've been holding and wait a little still under the bunk. When I'm sure no one's outside, I make my way out of it and dust my clothes off.

That… that soldier just helped me… he fooled the other one so that he wouldn't come in and see me. And there I was, just moments ago being so rude to him…

"UGH!" I scream out, frustrated. I hate so much owing to people. Especially if it's someone who can kill me so easily.

"Katniss, focus! You're here for the bowl or the mug, you don't have time to be thinking these foulnesses'" I say to myself, calming down a little.

I go to the end of the barrack and start searching through things that are there gathered. I don't find any bowl or mug till I arrive the middle of the barrack. I'm crouched down looking under a bunk when I finally find not one nor two but three mugs there stacked. I just can't believe my luck, just the exact number I needed! I pick them up and try to clean them a little with my sleeve when I spot something on the bottom of one of the mugs. There written was the name 'Madge Undersee'. Hum… I wonder who that girl is… or worse, _was_.

I ignore the name and pick up another mug, starting to clean it but I spot a name once again at the bottom of it. This time the name is 'Clove'. I pick up the other mug and clean the bottom, just to be encountered by other name: 'Delly Cartwright'. I close my eyes and shake my head. _Do this for Prim, Katniss!_ I say to myself. I get up and pick up the three mugs, but one of them slips from my hand and rolls under the bunk next to the one where I found the mugs. I growl and crouch down, looking under the bunk for the mug when I spot another thing… something that looks a lot like a book. I try to reach it and mumble a victorious 'Aha!" when the tips of my fingers feel it. I start dragging the book and I finally manage to finally see it perfectly. I blow the dust off the cover and sneeze a little. The cover was a dark brown and you could see by the book's state that it was under that bunk for a long time. I open it carefully and there, on the first page, written very carefully with beautiful handwriting was 'Delly Cartwright's Diary'.

This is the same girl from one of the mugs! I gasp lightly and hold the book tightly against my chest. Should I read it? I would be invading her personal life… I mean, not that we had much of a life here, but it's the same! I better stay with this and give it to that girl later… maybe I could ask Rue who she was, that would be easier. I get up and walk to my bunk. I try hard to hide the book in there. When I'm finally satisfied with it, I run back and crouch down again, picking up the mug that rolled down that bunk. I pick up the other two and get out of the barrack, running to my supposed 'breakfast'.

-xxx-

The day goes by painfully slow but I'm glad once it finishes. Every women starts going away to their barracks and I start walking with Prim too, but then I spot him. The blue-eyed soldier.

"Hum… Prim, please, keep walking with Rue okay? I… uh… I forgot something. I'll be right back, okay?" she nods slowly and I start running after him. I spot him leaning against a wall and I look around to see if there was no one around. I walk u to him "Hum… hey" I whisper a little.

His head shots up and his eyes widen upon seeing me "Hey" he answers back.

"I… I just wanted to thank you for helping me… in the morning with that other soldier" I blurt out. I watch his face redden a bit and he rubs his neck a little "Oh… you heard that…" he says and I nod.

"It wasn't nothing, seriously" he says.

"It might as well have saved my life" I answer him and he nods "Okay" he whispers.

"I… I have to go" I say and he nods again "See you around?" he asks me.

"Yeah… see you around" I say back, turning around and walking away.

-xxx-

I meet up with Rue, Prim and Mama for the 'Evening Meal' as Rue called it. We sit down for a little and I finally manage to ask her about that girl.

"Rue? Do you know someone by the name of Delly Cartwright?" I ask her. She chokes on the little piece of bread she was eating and Prim pats her back strongly. When she finally goes back to normal, she looks me with curious eyes "How do you know about Delly?" she asks.

"I just… one of the mugs I found had her name written on it" I say. Rue looks down and nods.

"Delly was a prisoner here but she died two months ago" Rue says, still not meeting my eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that… and I apologize for even asking"

"Oh, no. Don't be sorry Katniss, I understand" she says, waving her hand dismissively.

"If you say so"

We finish the rest of the food silently and go back to the barrack. When we arrive our bunk, mama and Prim lay down and fall asleep almost immediately. I sit down next to them and pick up Delly's diary from its hiding spot. I wonder what was her story… I think I could read just a bit? I open it on my lap and use the little dim of light coming from the small window to start reading.

A/N: I hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you've thought of it :)

I do not wish to offend anyone with this story so please let me apologize if that happened on this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins is the one who does.

I love you all! 3

Have a good weekend :D


End file.
